


So, God, Why Starlings?

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Norene's Magical, Mystical World [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birds, Drabble, Drabbles, Gen, Humor, Messy Birds, starlings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: The author questions the purpose of an annoying bird.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Started, as some of my fics are, in a comment to a fellow writer on AO3.

God is going to have to explain starlings. I see no purpose for them. They are a dirge on the farm, they have greasy feathers, and they poop paint! Their one cuteness factor is their jerky walk, as if they are doing something very important in a very quick manner. 

One time, I was watching the feed truck arrive on the farm to fill the hog feeders. All the driver had to do was lift the lid so the feed could pour in. When he did, though, he jumped backwards. Dozens of starlings inside the feeder flew right at him.

I have also seen them swarming up around the house as if they were some sort of patrol on duty or a crew on the day shift doing cleanup work. They can busily take over a yard as if they were on Spring migration, even though it is mid-July.

Starlings surely must have some vital role in the world. The author is curious just what that purpose is.

Starlings might not understand my purpose in this world, either, and might wish to ask God about it. I suppose that there are a few humans who might also want to get in on that explanation.

I own nothing about starlings, nor do I wish to do so. They belong strictly to God Who loves all creatures. He is much more tolerant than I am.

They are not native to North America, which is part of the problem. "They are generally compete for habitats with native birds and are considered to be invasive species." (Wikipedia article "Starlings.") North America and Europe have the 'common starling,' while in Asia and the Pacific the 'common myna' is prevalent.

To be fair, they do have some unique qualities, the greatest of which is when they form into a massive swarm and do acrobats called murmuration. They are gregarious and have learned to live around humans, even to mimicing human speech.

Maybe I'm just prejudicious. But just because they can sound like a human being being doesn't mean that I wish to have a tete-a-tete with them, though. They cause too much aggravation, and it just isn't cute at all.


End file.
